


That's not how the Story goes

by Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)



Series: The Martyr [1]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: She's not supposed to be here. And neither should he, she knows that. In the end, there's only one way to solve it.
Series: The Martyr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019548
Kudos: 6





	That's not how the Story goes

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to get this written and betaed! This idea banged around in my head for a good while after Discord Murder Party's Season 3 finale.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their actors and Internet Remix.
> 
> Have fun ^^

She shouldn’t be here. She knew she shouldn’t. But she was. In the middle of the night – whatever that meant – in Thorin’s room. Her eyes glowed a soft gold in the dark. The kid was curled up under his blanket, sound asleep as if nothing was wrong. _Of course he is. What did you expect? That he’d stay up and wait for you?_

Slowly, she stepped closer to the bed. Thorin tossed around and mumbled something in his sleep that sounded almost like her name. No, not her name. The name he had given her when they met. When he still thought of her as his imaginary best friend. Still, she reached out and petted his hair until the child settled back down.

“Mh, ‘mmy?” Thorin mumbled. One of his eyes cracked open. Sleepily, he tried to sit up. Carefully, Emmy pushed him back into the pillows. “Shh, sweetie, everything’s okay,” she whispered. Her hands continued to card through his hair. “I just wanted see you.”

Thorin blinked up at her, already more awake. “Are you sure, everything’s alright?” He looked slightly worried. “You never come sit with me anymore.”

“Yes, Thorin, I’m sure. Don’t worry about it.” Emmy smiled. “Go back to sleep now. And tomorrow we’re going to play a game together. Just you and me.”

Had he been more awake, Thorin would be vibrating with excitement by now, Emmy was sure. As it was, the kid was still half-asleep, eyes drooping as her hands continued to pet him. “Can Percy and Val play with us? And Yugo and Hailey?”

There was a jolt in her chest. The chasm opening, gnawing on her insides. She didn’t have much time left before she needed another… another. A Game. One, Thorin could not partake in, no matter what. Emmy bit her lip. _I can’t let him see that._

Aloud, she merely said, “Of course, if you want to, they can play with us.” _Anything to keep you happy._

A faint giggle came from the heap under the blanket. “Thanks, Emmy.” Thorin peered over the rim of it back up at her. Emmy caught her reflection in his eyes. Golden eyes, pale skin, dark tracks as if from tears down each cheek. Almost human. But almost was not enough. Not when it came down to protecting anyone in the Void. Not when it truly counted.

The empty chasm in her chest ached.

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” Emmy replied, “Now go back to sleep.”

“Okay. Night, Emmy.”

“Good night, Thorin.”

Without another word, the child curled up like a cat, only his mop of wild hair visible above the blanket. She ran her hands through the tresses one last time before she stood from the bed. _He looks so small. Sometimes I forget how young my Lamb truly is._ Her eyes flickered around the room. The colours she had picked to appease the child, to make Thorin feel welcome between the games. _The games in which either he had to kill or be killed by other people. The games to sate my hunger._ She looked back at Thorin, curled up and asleep amidst - _Amidst the place I constructed to keep them in the Void. In what is basically a prison._

He shouldn’t be here. She knew he shouldn’t be here. Not in the Void or the Games or any of it. Thorin was a child. The Awakened had been right in their outrage. _But I didn’t want to be alone. Never alone._

It wasn’t right to keep Thorin here. Sooner or later he would see her for what she was. The monster she kept so carefully hidden from him. That the other Awakened had long since unmasked and either learned to work with or didn’t touch with pincers.

 _I need to get him out of here. Vincent was right, I shouldn’t have pulled Thorin into my net._ The chasm throbbed and she reached up to rub at her stomach. _But it will cost._ She closed her eyes.

Hidden in the shadows of the room, she allowed her thoughts to wander over everything that had happened lately. The awakening of Hailey, Yugo and Ezra. The emptiness threatening to eat her – literally.

She frowned. _In a perfect world I would just open up, cry a bit and tell them how sorry I am. And somehow everything would turn out alright again._ A tired smile tilted her lips. _But that’s not how this works. In this world there are sacrifices to be made. To right my wrongs, someone else has to pay the price._ Her mind flashed through her Awakened. _There is always a price to pay. All human dreams go sour over time. These won’t be any exceptions._

Thorin turned over in his sleep, sighing happily.

 _No, he doesn’t deserve this. None of them deserve any of this. But my hands are bound. There is only one way to solve all this._ Something in her shuddered at the mere thought of what she had to do. Then again, what was she if not a monster. The villain to their story, to their bright light. How could she even expect to be anything else? _That’s not how the story goes. That’s never how the story goes._

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end of the story.


End file.
